


Consecution

by Thunderclaw



Series: Dino Charge Consecution [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Rangers Reunion, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderclaw/pseuds/Thunderclaw
Summary: An organization dedicated to helping last rangers, recognizing their sacrifices, and training them in the event of a mass invasion. It's the perfect excuse for Riley to leave his humdrum life and relive the excitement of his younger years. And for Chase, it's the perfect excuse to finally come face to face with the man he has been denying he is in love with for years.





	1. The Formation of the Union

An old piece of machinery is connected to another, far more advanced machine. The wires leading into the older machine breathe a new kind of life into the hunk of metal. It's eye- lights sputter to life, and a screen connected to the two machines blinks to life with text.

"I am Alpha- 5…

How can I be of service?…"

The scientists applaud, and the director of the department rises, walking slowly toward the bulk of metal. He reaches out a hand, now calloused with years of work. A smile crosses his face.

"Hello, my old friend. I am so glad I could give you new life."

"Hello…

Billy…"

A soft chuckle from the scientist, oblivious to the applause around him. His focus is only on what is in front of him. 

"I have an important task for you, Alpha, now that we have relocated the heart of the Morphing Grid and given you direct access to it. A very important task indeed…"

***********************************************

ANNOUNCEMENT

TO: ALL MAJOR NEWS OUTLETS

RE: THE UNION OF CONSECUTION

IT HAS COME TO THE ATTENTION OF SEVERAL THAT PLANET EARTH OWES A GREAT DEAL TO THE SEVERAL POWER RANGER TEAMS ACROSS THE GLOBE. WITHOUT THEM, THIS PLANET SURELY WOULD HAVE FALLEN LONG AGO. TO THANK THEM, AND GIVE THEM AID HOWEVER POSSIBLE, THE UNION OF CONSECUTION HAS BEEN CREATED. 

THE UNION WILL SERVE AS A MEETING PLACE OF ALL PRESENT AND PAST RANGER TEAMS, AS WELL AS A REUNION SPOT FOR TEAMS SEPERATED BY DISTANCE AND YEARS OF INACTIVE DUTY. IT SHALL ALSO SERVE AS A BASE OF OPERATIONS FOR A RANGER FORCE LARGER THAN THIS PLANET HAS EVER SEEN. EVERY CONTINENT SHALL HOUSE A UNION CENTER, AND THERE, RANGERS PAST AND PRESENT WILL RESUME TRAINING IN CASE THEY ARE NEEDED EVER AGAIN. 

AS COMPENSATION FOR THIS AND PAST DEEDS, A MONTHLY STIPEND WILL BE ISSUED TO EACH RANGER WHO DECIDES TO BECOME A PART OF THE UNION. 

PROOF OF IDENTIFICATION IS, OF COURSE, REQUIRED. MORPHING TOOLS SHALL BE SUPPLIED FOR EACH RESPECTIVE GENERATION, CAREFULLY CRAFTED AND CONNECTED TO THE MORPHING GRID TO ALLOW ONLY THE CONNECTED RANGER FROM THE PAST TO MORPH. 

FOR THE UNITED STATES, THE UNION OF CONSECUTION SHALL BE HOUSED IN NEW YORK, NEW YORK. ALL RANGERS WILLING TO PARTICIPATE SHOULD REPORT ON JUNE 15TH, 2021. 

\- ALPHA

*************************************************

Billy Cranston pulled up the folder on his laptop containing the names of all of the known identities of past Rangers. It had taken years of intense research, looking through security camera footage of cities nearly devastated by past Zord battles, and many other means, to collect the few he had. 

Scrolling through, he found the list ended with the Ninja Steel team. Most of that teams identities were known. A new team had yet to surface. Scrolling back, he came across the Dino Charge file. Clicking it, he browsed through files transferred over from the Morphing Grid.

RED RANGER: TYLER NAVARRO  
AGE AT FIRST MORPH: 18

PINK RANGER: ■■□■■□■□  
AGE A■□■■■□■□

GREEN RANGER: RILEY GRIFF■□■  
AGE AT FIRST MORPH: 17

BLUE RANGER: - - - - - - - -  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

BLACK RANGER: CHASE RAND■□■■  
AGE AT □■□T MORPH: 19

The list continued on. Billy was fascinated to this day with the size of the Dino Charge team. Ten Rangers. At his team's peak, they had had six. The identities of the team had been especially hard to dig up from the Morphing Grid. The crystals Alpha had revealed that allowed them to morph didn't seem to be as directly connected to the grid as morphing items from other teams. Almost like whatever they were housed its own intelligence. Whatever it was, it had corrupted some of the data on the list. 

As happy as Billy was to see his old teammates at the Union, he wouldn't lie, he also wanted to finally see just who made up the Dino Charge team.

***************END PROLOGUE***************


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Riley and Chase head toward the Union Center, the two remember what brought them to that point in their lives. They are anxious to see the team again, and even more so to see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update this as often as possible, I have tons of ideas! Let me know what you guys think in the comments!

The dull drone of the vents positioned overhead was constant. Day in, day out, Riley never heard anything different. He seemed to spend all of his time here, in this kitchen, cooking food for ungrateful people, surrounded by cooks who could care less if he existed. He ran the sautee station, and his days were filled with endless hours of carmelizing, cooking down, adding stock. 

His mind would often drift back to the time when he was a Power Ranger, just a few short years ago. When he had friends, a family that fought together. Now, he had pans and a sweat soaked bandana. As of late, he even caught himself thinking of Chase. He didn't want to, he had worked so hard to not think of Chase in the manner that often came up in his thoughts. But damn, the Kiwi was just so… amazing. 

He hadn't tried to push the thoughts from his head because he was ashamed, Riley took pride in who he was. No, he tried to push the thoughts out because he hadn't wanted to risk ruining a friendship at that point, and now, he didn't want to get his hopes up, because Chase was obviously straight. Not to mention he hasn't kept up with any of the Rangers, so he had no idea where his hotshot was.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a loud shout from the front of the restaurant.

"Hey, guys! Come out here, you gotta see this, you won't believe it!" one of the servers yelled.

Walking out front, Riley heard the television being turned up. On the screen was a text post. It took him a minute to process what was on the screen, the heat from thw kitchen and the dim lighting of Front of House dulling his senses. And then the news story hit him. All Rangers, past and present, were being called to a Union. He scanned the rest of the note quickly, ascertained the date it began, and ran back into the kitchen to grab his things. If he left now, he could shower, and show up at the Union headquarters within an hour. He'd be a day early, but surely someone he knew would be there. Maybe even…

Turning away from the drone of the vents, Riley Griffin dashed outside, hoping this would finally be his chance to leave his life behind and once again be the Green Ranger.

***********************************************

Chase Randall settled into the Taxi cab, the cold air of fall in New York assaulting him. So not weather for a Kiwi. The smells of smog, dense cologne, and foods were everywhere, and the sound of horns echoed down every block. 

Even with all of that, Chase was glad to be back in the US. The news of the Union had broke several hours earlier in New Zealand, enough time for him to make his farewells properly and set up board in advance. Now, he was back. And he had the chance to do so much he left unfinished when he was last here. Things he so desperately wish he had done differently. 

Chase, now a man of 25, had his own museum of fossils in his home town. A large part of its design, inspiration for its exhibits, and the way he ran it, came directly from what he learned from Kendall. It took in a fair amount of money, and even attracted families from neighbouring towns. But what good is success if you have no one to share it with?

None of the Rangers knew his feelings for Riley. The only two that may have had an inkling were Kendall and Keeper. He had originally wanted it that way, he wasn't so sure that society, or his friends, would have accepted him as readily had he acted on his feelings for Riley. He had kept it hidden, and resigned himself to subtle flirts and nagging to elicit any kind of reaction from the adorable geek. But now.… he wished he had said something. Maybe Riley would have felt the same. Maybe he would have been okay with fighting along side a man who liked him, even if the feeling turned out not to be mutual. Maybe he.. 

The cabbie calling back to him startled him out of his brooding thoughts. 

"You sure this is where you wanna go, mack? "

"Union Center, New York, New York. Yeah, thanks, mate," he said as he paid and left the backseat. A gust of cold wind hit him as he stood, looking up at the new building. The front was adorned with marble emblems of each American Ranger team since the mid- 90's. And, toward the right, there was his own. The emblem of the Dino Super Charge team. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Chase began to walk for the doors, hoping to reunite with old friends, one in particular.

***********************************************

The hot water in Rikey's run-down apartment was about as hot as the surface of the sun, but he had grown accustomed to it. Especially when outside temperatures got low. As the water cascaded down his body, he let memories take him.

He thought first of returning home shortly after the final defeat of Sledge. How he had once thought that the brief time he had been a Ranger would have been enough adventure for a lifetime, and that it would help him settle into life on the farm. But it hadn't been. A few months after arriving home, he took his leave, bound for New York, New York to make a new adventure of his own. 

His hopes had been quickly shattered as he realized just how hectic and expensive life in the Big Apple was. He scrambled to find a job he was qualified for, and ended up working as a prep cook in a kitchen. Five years later, he had ended that job as a sautee boy. His life consisted mostly of work, cheap food, and continued studying of college materials in the hopes he would one day get a chance to use it. 

Riley didn't really regret not giving up and heading home. It may not have been the best life, but it was his. And, on rare occassion, he would have a guy over to spend the night with, have someone to warm his bed and inside for once. It wasn't often, but sometimes, he would lose himself in fantasy and whisper Chase's name as he had sex. 

At the thought of Chase, Riley sped up his pace and cleaned himself more rapidly. He knew the Kiwi would most likely not come to the states only to be sucked back into Ranger duty, but on the off chance he did, Riley wanted to look nice and have time to look for him. And his other teammates, of course. 

A short cab ride later, he was standing in front of Union Center, a grand building emblazoned with the emblems of each Ranger team. Riley wasted no time in going in.

He was greeted by an elderly receptionist, white curls framing a kind face with a touch of make- up. Horned- rimmed glasses accented her sharp jaw. She smiled as he approached, spinning a tablet around for him.

"Welcome to the Union of Consecution, sir. Are you here to register?"

"Uh- yes, ma'am."

"Alright. Fill out a few details on the screen, and we can start your exam."

"Exam?" Riley asked, puzzled.

"Why, yes. Special care has been taken, and morphing apparatuses created for each team that draw off of energy used with the Morphing Grid. Each tool will only work with the person who was really that Ranger before."

Riley raised his eyebrows, impressed at what he understood. He quickly typed out his team, color, and his Zord he had used. As he did, he saw the woman across from him checking her computer screen as it displayed what he was typing.

"The… Green Dino Super Charge Ranger. Oh!" She clapped her hands together, face aglow with excitement. "My grandson and I used to live out close to Amber Beach! He absolutely loved your team! We even saw a Zord battle when we were out shopping one day!"

Riley smiled. He remembered that, to ordinary people, the Rangers were somewhat of a novelty, almost like a television show. People tended to gloss over the fact that a failed battle could have meant the extinction of the planet. 

"Your testing room is being set up down the left corridor, last door on the right. Have a good day, dear."

As he walked away, he took notice of several people lining the hall. Only one or two per line in front of a door. He guessed that not many people would want to make false claims about being a Ranger if it involved training and fighting. 

Turning into the last door, he was faced with a white room. A table with a box on it occupied the middle. As he approached it, a screen to his left lot up. 

BEGIN MORPH TEST

RILEY GRIFFIN

DINO SUPER CHARGE

POWER RANGER GREEN

He slowly reached for the box, anticipation at its contents causing him to shake slightly. As the lid lifted, he was greeted by a familiar glow, and an accompanying rush of power. There, in front of him, sat a sight he hadn't seen in years: the green energem. Next to it, a necklace with a holder for it, a Dino Morph Blaster, and three Raptor Chargers. Still shaking, he reached out, attached the energem to its holder, and put it around his neck. Then, he grabbed the Blaster in one hand, a charger in the other. Into the silence, he shouted the words he had no idea he had missed saying so much.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! DINO CHARGER, READY!"

Riley slipped the charger into his Blaster, and a mecha voiced echoed through the room.

RAPTOR CHARGER, ENGAGE

Spinning the center of the Blaster, Riley continued.

"ENERGIZE! HA!"

Riley spread his legs, and pointed the Blaster up.

"UNLEASH THE POWER!"

He pulled the trigger, and green light surrounded him. He felt his Power Suit morph onto him, the energy flood through his veins. He was, once again…

"DINO SUPER CHARGE, POWER RANGER GREEN!"

*************************************************

Hearing a chime, Chase slid his helmet off and tucked it into the crook of his arm. The screen next to him displayed a new message.

ADVANCE, BLACK RANGER. WELCOME.

A door that had been seamlessly set into the wall beyond the table slid open, revealing a vast room beyond. Stepping through, Chase looked around. The place was easily the size of a Rugby field, stadium seating area included. All around him, Rangers with their helmets off were talking. 

"Chase?!" came a cry from behind him. Spinning, he came face to face with Shelby and Tyler.

"Shelbs! Tyler!" A smile split his face wide, and he opened his arms to hug the two of them at once, helmet dropping to the floor. A flood of emotions came back to him, and he could feel he was, once again, home. 

"How have you two been?! It's been years! And you haven't changed a bit!"

"You wouldn't have said that five months ago," Tyler smirked. "She was the size of a fridge."

"That's not a very- -" realization hit Chase, and he was once again beaming. "You mean she- - you two - - YOU'RE A MOM!" He jumped forward again, bringing Shelby into a bear hug and spinning her around. 

As he set her down, Chase noticed Shelby glancing behind him, a softer smile taking hold on her face. 

"Chase, I think someone is anxious to say hello," she said in a measured tone. 

Turning, Chase was met with dirty- blonde hair coifed to perfection, eyes full of warmth, a cautious and awkward smile, and a Power Suit as green as the forest.

It was his Baby Raptor.

****************END CHAPTER 1****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Expect chapter 2 to be longer, and have a lot happen.


	3. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chase and Riley learn more about the Union, they struggle with their thoughts, both wondering how to tell the other how much they have missed each other, and how much they love one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it is a bit of a slow build, but for those of you looking for something a bit more juicy, stick around! This chapter sets up a situation for plenty of that to follow!

Riley felt himself blush, the heat spreading across his face. He knew his smile had to look dopey, but he couldn't seem to change expressions. All he could think as he looked up at Chase was how little he had changed. How slim and obviously muscular he still was. How pink his lips were…

"Ba- - Riley?" Chase collided with him, enveloping him in a hug that knocked Riley's helmet out of his grip. He almost didn't hug back, the shock and intensity of the hug rendering him useless for a moment. When he did hug back, he felt Chase nestle his head next to his own, and Riley could have sworn he heard Chase take a deep whiff.

When they parted, Riley opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud beep from the intercom system. 

ALL RANGERS, PLEASE REPORT TO HALL OMICRON FOR AN ASSEMBLY. ALL RANGERS TO HALL OMICRON FOR ASSEMBLY. 

"Talk later, yeah?" Chase inquired, the accent sending shivers down Riley's spine.

"Y- yeah," he managed to stutter out. 

The four Rangers turned and followed the crowd towards a door. As they did, Riley couldn't help but wish there was a real reason why Chase seed to be standing so close to him. A guy could dream, right?

***********************************************

A middle- aged woman was standing with two men, one tall with a tan complexion, the other well- built and wearing glasses. Behind them was a large screen with a digital logo of the Union of Consecution moving around the screen. As the noise died down, the woman approached the podium in front of her. Chase couldn't help but admire her commanding demeanor.

"Greetings, fellow Rangers. While you may not know us, we have made great efforts to know you. To my left, Doctor Billy Cranston."

Chase felt his eyes go wide. Cranston was the name of one of the first Rangers on Earth! One of the Mighty Morphin' Rangers!

"To my right, Sensei Tommy Oliver, my husband."

"Dude," came a whisper from his left, "THE Tommy Oliver, the Green Ranger I looked up to!" Riley's eyes were aglow, and Chase couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was.

"As for myself," the woman continued, "I am Kibmerly Hart."

Foxcalls and ecstatic cheers erupted from across the hall. For obvious reasons, the Pink Ranger was a fan favorite. They had been the only Ranger team in history to reveal their true identities, and as such, many boys and girls, some present, had grown up to see their Pink Ranger morph into a gorgeous woman. 

It was, however, no small wonder the crowd hadn't recognized them sooner. They hadn't made news in quite some time, the newer Ranger teams hogging the headlines, his being one of them. Age had made subtle changes to their features, but overall, the three had aged quite well, looking far younger than 40, which Chase assumed them to be.

"Now," Hart went on, motioning for quiet, "we three have created the Union for several purposes. In this meeting, we will address them, and you can make your final decision as to whether or not you wish to be involved. Any questions?"

Chase saw a golden arm shoot up from across the room.

"Antonio, Gold Samurai Ranger. Where is Jason? And Zack?"

Murmurs of agreement from across the room created a steady drone. Hart's face fell almost immediately. 

"Mr. Scott and I had a falling out several years ago over a personal decision unrelated to the Union. He was informed early of our plans, but we have yet to hear back from him. As for Zack, he sadly left us four years ago, succumbing to cancer."

The assembly hall was dead quiet. No one said a word, no one could. Even among other Rangers, the Might Morphin' Rangers were so novel, those who were Rangers themselves forgot they were human at times, and had lives to lead, trauma to experience.

"Any other questions?"

Silence.

"Now, to explain the three overall goals of this union."

Chase startled as the screen behind her hummed to life, and a large, holographic projection jetted out from it. The logo of the Union rotated slowly in the middle of the hall, and from it burst the goals as Hart spoke.

"First off, we wish to provide all past teams with a place to reunite, if not permanently, then as often as they desire. The members of the Mighty Morphin' team know all to well how easy it is for adult life and work to separate us, and to make it more difficult to keep in touch.

"Second, we are hoping all of you here today will join us in forming an elite protection force for planet Earth. One day, there may be a threat that one team of Rangers cannot handle alone, or that requires a different skill set than that team possesses. It is for those reasons we wish to form Power Rangers Consecution, where many past teams become one, unstoppable force. 

"Those who choose to become a part of this squad will, of course, be given access to the most up- to- date training equipment and courses, as well as financial compensation, much like a job.

"Lastly, and this one comes in two parts, we wish to honor all Rangers of every team. Those who wish can have their identity made public in a tactful, open ceremony. We feel that, for those Rangers who will be leaving home, lives, sposes, maybe even children, this will give cause to those left behind, and therefore boost morale. 

"For obvious reasons, the currently active team of Rangers, in this case, the Ninja Steel team, will be obligated to keep their identities secret until they are done fighting against whatever threat is posed against Earth at that time. 

"The second part includes a full, literal intention to include all past Rangers. We are currently making plans to allow teams who have members and mentors from the past to talk to those in a different time, to ask if they wish to be brought here to assist us in this effort."

Chase's hand instuntcually went to Riley's leg, and he squeezed it tightly. If he was understanding her correctly, that would mean… Koda, and Ivan… A big, goofy smile played at his lips, and he looked over to see the same expression on Riley, who put a hand on top of Chase's and squeezed it back. Instantly, Chase could feel his heartbeat kick up. 

That, just the increase in his heartbeat, and how right it felt to be back here with Riley, had made his kind up. Tonight, no matter how untactful and awkward it was, he was going to tell Riley how he felt. He was getting to old to delay a chance at happiness. 

As Hart resumed speaking, Chase struggled to pay attention, thinking of a way to get alone with Riley, and how to break that he might be in love. 

"Naturally, we do not expect answers to any of these questions today. We will meet again, here, three days from now. That will give all of you time to think about what it will mean to once again be a Ranger, start ti make plans, and possibly invite your families if you wish your identity to be made public. For now, Tommy and I have family matters to attend to, and I am sure Billy has work. Until next time, Rangers."

The hologram faded, and the three eldest Rangers walked off of the stage and exited the assembly hall. Others were rising to leave, including his own team members. Chase could feel his nerves kicking in. Riley was about to leave, and Chase knew he had to tell Riley tonight. He knew he would hate himself if he said nothing and spent tge rest of his life wondering what would have happened if he had.

And in a heartbeat, without really realizing what he was doing, he shot his hand out, grabbed Riley by the elbow, and pulled him back. Chase had only meant to soon him around to face him, but, of course, things never went as planned. Riley lost his footing and fell into Chase's lap.

Chase looked towards his teammates, and was grateful they hadn't seemed to notice, for they were continuing out of the assembly hall. Riley sat facing Chase, eyes wide, cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson.

Before Riley could recover and say anything, Chase decided that speaking would make the situation much more difficult than necessary. Everything he needed to say could be said by one simple action. He pushed forward and kissed Riley.

Chase could hear the younger's breath hitch as he reached up and cupped his face. Chase couldn't think of much outside of the taste and feel of Riley's lips, but he had enough thought power left to realize that Riley… wasn't pulling back! 

As he thought this, Chase felt the soft, full bottom lip he was kissing move, and suddenly he was being kissed back. Riley's hands were going up his chest, and one continued around to the back of his head. Chase kissed harder, savoring the way the soft lips of Riley moved against his, the taste. And then, much to his surprise, he felt a tongue slide across his lips. 

Chase was quick to grant entrance, and was glad he did. Chase stiffled a moan as he felt his tongue being pushed against. He pushed back, and soon found himself inside of Riley's mouth. As he let loose a low hum of enjoyment, Chase felt Riley pull back, and take his bottom lip in his teeth as he did so.

When Riley let go, Chase struggled to catch his breath as he stared into the other's eyes. It took a minute, but he found his voice as they both rose.

"You, uh, free for dinner, mate?"

"I, uh- - a-absolutely!" came Riley's reply. 

"7:30, my hotel?" Chase asked as he slowly backed away to another door. He was going to leave as soon as possible to have ample time to get ready. He had to look perfect for this. Perfect for him.

"Yeah!" came the breathless response.

Just as Chase turned around, he heard Riley call his name.

"Chase! What, uh..., you're hotel? Where are you staying?"

"The Hamilton in the north of Manhattan."

Riley nodded, still beaming, before turning and heading out. Chase realized he was beaming, himself. He ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips. God, did Riley taste good. 

*************************************************

Riley could scarcely think straight. Years of wondering, of hoping. And they had come to a head by Chase kissing him! As he walked back to his shabby flat, he noticed a few off looks from people who noticed his wide, goofy grin. But he didn't care a bit. 

The walk went quickly, with his mind occupied elsewhere. As he entered the main room, he quicly shrigfed his shirt off and stepped out of his shoes. An occassion like this meant he had to look perfect, and that was gonna take some time. Slipping out of his pants, Riley walked into the bathroom. His reflection quickly caught his eye, for it held a sight he had not seen for some time. The green energem.

He was almost completely sure it wasn't the real thing, but it did give him the ability to morph once more. As he left the Union, he had demorphed and been informed by the receptionist that they were all allowed to keep their morphing gear. He hadn't realized until now how empty his neck had felt all of those years without it. Like it belonged there, almost. 

Turning the water on, Riley stepped into the stream, steam instantly rising off of his skin. He let his mind wander, knowing clean hair was the easiest to style and that a healthy pink glow might help him out tonight. He thought of the kiss, the taste of Chase, the way his tongue had felt in his mouth. He but his bottom lip, moaning in spite of himself. Glancing down, he saw other areas of his body were reacting to the vivid memory. 

Chuckling, Riley soaked for near a half hour before emerging, still steaming. He grabbed the hair gel that had sat neglected for so long, and set to work coifing his hair. He still did it on occassion, but hadn't for some time before earlier today when preparing for the Union. He added a bit to the sides, just to make sure everything stated put, before moving on to the bedroom. There, he rummaged through his closet to find some of his old clothes.

Finding a box, Riley pulled it out and opened it. Inside, he found a load of green clothes. He smiled, hoping Chase would appreciate the throwback to their earlier times together, when everyone pretty much stuck to clothes the color of their Power Suit. Long, form- fitting khaki shorts paired with a simple, and similarly tight lime- green button up. Now, all he had to worry about was what to wear underneath that. 

He opted to not wear an undershirt, that way his smattering of chest hair could show, as well as some of his muscle. As for underwear, he knew exactly what he wanted. Going for another box in his closet, he sank to his knees. Reaching to the bottom, Riley pulled when he felt a strap of cloth about two fingers wide. 

His old skimpy underwear he had ordered when he first turned 18. A line of green fabric that sat around his waist, with a black silk pouch for his dick. He smiled to himself. In the event that they got that far, he figured Chase would appreciate the subtly reference with the coloring. Not that he planned on that happening. It just never hurt to be prepared. 

He had an hour left before he was to meet Chase for dinner at his hotel. That meant he would have to start walking now; he didn't have enough money for cab fare all the way across Manhattan. He wasn't a rich man by any means. Grabbing his wallet and keys, Riley set out to spend the evening with the Hotshot of his dreams. 

*************END OF CHAPTER 2***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter should be, again, longer. But the last half of it will be well worth the read, if you catch my drift!


	4. Hiatus

So, I am going to be going away for a while, call it a personal journey. No internet for a while. For now, this is as far as this story goes, but when I am back, expect more of this and other ranger story lines in the series. Thank you all for reading, and I promise to come back in about a year, maybe less.


End file.
